Twilight: Don't Wanna Let You Down
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Filene Swan, sister of Isabella Swan would do anything for her big sister but when they meet sparkling vegetarian vampires and rainy days. She starts to think that maybe they were not in Phoenix anymore and hopes that this strange supernatural world doesn't make her lose her appetite. She love food too much for that. OC/? REWRITE
1. Note: Things To Come

**Twilight**

**REWRITING!**

Yes indeed I have taken my work back and am turning the tide and story because I believe that it really wasn't going anywhere other than a unhappy ending for my oc so I decided to rewrite my master piece. Like I will say before in my chapters I will not throw away the old one in case some of my readers are feeling Nostalgia and all that.

However I am in need of a Beta and someone to bounce off ideas and get opinions as well. Hopefully I will find my mysterious beta but not only that I will be putting up polls and more polls for you guys to look at to see what you would want.

The first poll is on who you think Filene should end up with not only will it get new readers to read and comment on my old work but it would also help me immensely.

New Playlists, New characters (Maybe), some more chapters, and maybe more bloopers.

Enjoy everyone!


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome To The Utensil

**Twilight Fanfiction**

**OC/?**

**Read Review Favourite and Follow**

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Okay it has been a week since I put up the Poll for who you wanted to see Filene with so here I go! Nothing will dramatically but hopefully I can put more chapters in between these other chapters.<p>

The top five votes are:

Jacob

Jasper

Paul

Seth

Alec

Was kind of surprised to see Seth up there but hey that would have been interesting to write. Anywho I hope you enjoy the rewritten version with new parts and I will take your comments with open arms.

Warning: You might end up hating Bella during this story and the rest of my series so if you absolutely love Bella for some reason enter at your own peril.

Hopefully after my rewriting my work I can return to the Eclipse

* * *

><p>Secret sharer<br>Fashion consultant  
>Comfort giver<br>Co-diet buster  
>Best friend<br>Guess who I'm talking about?  
>You sis<br>I'm quite lucky to have a sis like you

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Welcome To The State Named After A Utensil <strong>

**F**ilene and Bella bid their good bye to their mother and Phil as they went through the door to the plane that would take them to Forks, where their dad lives. Once they took their seats together and waited for the plane to go, the two girls held a cactus in a clay pot, to remember Phoenix.

"Do you think we're going to be okay in Forks, Bells?" Filene asked her sister.

Bella shrugged then looked at her sister; Filene looked more like their mom as Bella looked more like their dad.

"As long as you stay with me to keep me from killing myself in my clumsiness, I'm happy, you?" She asked.

"We stay best friends, I'm good." Filene replied.

"Deal, and just for the record, I think you'll be the one to date first." Bella told Filene while hold her and squeezing it.

"Are you kidding? It's you who draw them in like flies." Filene disagreed rolling her eyes.

"I highly doubt that." Bella shook her head laughing a little.

That's the thing about Bella, she always thought herself of an ugly duckling. It sometimes made Filene shake her head at her big sister especially when she looked like the modern version of Snow White… not like Disney Snow White good god no like the looks and all that not personality if she had Filene would have shot her in the head years ago.

She looked more like dad than their mom vice versa for Filene since she had light brown hair and light blue eyes; she stood only a bit taller than Bella but had more curves. She had a few piercings on her ears and nose; she is planning on getting a few tattoos once she turned seventeen.

Where Bella tumbled on her klutzy feet Filene practically bulldozed through life with no care.

Well except for some things.

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter Bella, bras over bros and all that." Filene replied with a grin.

Bella looked over to her sister and smiled, things were going to be alright with the Swan sisters… hopefully.

They finally reached Los Angeles, and found their father Charlie waiting for them in his police uniform. Yeah, the Swan sister's dad is a cop, the chief of police in fact.

"Dad!" Filene called out happily, dragging her sister towards him by her arm.

Charlie doesn't usually show emotions, like his daughter Bella, but with happy Filene flinging herself into his arms, he couldn't help smiling as he held her tight.

After the greetings, they all head for the police cruiser and made their way to Forks; Bella sat in the front while Filene sat in the back seat with one earplug in her right ear listening to her music but still be able to hear her and dad and Bella's conversation…

When they had one anyways.

'Population, 3,120; now 3,122' Filene thought as she saw the sign that welcomed people into Forks.

Charlie tried to make conversation with his eldest daughter. "Your hair's longer."

Bella played with her hair a bit. "Filene cut it since the last time we last saw you."

Charlie shrugged awkwardly. "Guess it grew out again."

Filene went behind Bella's seat and began to braid Bella's hair. Bella smiled at the window and gave her sister better excess to her hair. Filene often did this for thinking of ideas and such as she fiddled with either Bella's or their mom's hair.

When they finally reached the house; Filene got out of the car, grabbing her only bag and the cactus, and ran towards the porch waiting impatiently for the other two.

As Bella and Charlie finally made it to the porch, Charlie unlocked the door and Filene shot into the house like a bullet and up stairs to their room. Bella and Charlie shook their heads in amusement at Filene's energy before following; it was never a dull moment with Filene Swan around.

"I've cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." Charlie told Bella.

"Oh right, one bathroom" Bella mumbled to herself.

When Charlie and Bella reached the bedroom, they found Filene lying on her bed. The blankets had pictures of wolves running across a field in the moonlight. It looked to the two that Filene was already comfortable and loved her bed.

"Well, I hope this suit the two of you" Charlie said.

"Well yes for Filene obviously, yeah it does." Bella answered.

Charlie nodded before heading out of the bedroom. Bella sighed as she sat on the bed. Filene stuck out her head from the blankets and looked over to her sister.

"Well at least he knows when to give privacy." Filene said smirking.

Her smirk disappeared as she saw her sister looking sadly at the cactus in her hand.

"Hey." She warned. "No frowning."

Filene got out of her bed and leaped to Bella's bed and hugged her, Bella put one arm around Filene and breathed in the strawberry shampoo in her hair. Filene's smell always seemed to calm Bella down or make her feel a bit better she didn't know why, maybe it was because it reminded her of summers with their mom.

"Do you remember our promise to mom?" Filene asked taking Bella away from the past.

Bella moved her head to Filene's shoulder and inhaled AX on her shirt. "Keep a smile on, and look out for each other."

"Exactly." Filene pulled Bella out of her arms and looked her in the eyes. "We'll make it, especially with your brains and stubbornness."

Bella chuckled. "And with your toughness, and stubbornness."

"Thank you, I learn from the best." Filene said.

The two girls laughed together as they held each other for comfort.

After unpacking and getting everything comfortable, Bella heard a car horn honk. She looked out the window as Filene looked up from her book _Blood and Chocolate _and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, who is it?" she asked.

Bella shrugged before she walked out of the room without answering, Filene rolled her eyes in annoyance before following. As the two reached the outside, Filene's eyes went straight to the boy. He looked to be fifteen like her, he was attractive.

Long, glossy black hair that hung over his shoulders, his skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. Filene smiled at him.

But his eyes were only on Bella.

Filene's smile went crestfallen; Filene quickly shoved it back and brought back her smile before anyone else noticed.

"Bella, Filene, you know Billy Black." Charlie introduced him.

"Yeah." Bella replied shaking Billy's hand.

Billy turned to Filene and shook her hand as well, smiling at her.

"Wow, you're looking good." Filene complimented while shaking is hand.

"Well, I'm stilling dancing." He said, "I'm glad you two are finally here."

He then looked over to Charlie. "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming."

Everyone chuckled besides Charlie who rolled his eyes looking away as if embarrassed; Filene smiled widely at her dad giggling a little.

"All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you in the mud.' Charlie threatened.

"After I ram you in the ankles!" Billy added as he wheeled towards Charlie.

Charlie dodged and lifted his arms in defence. "You want to go?"

"Yeah!" Billy replied, "Bring it!"

Filene laughed at the two older men. The boy went towards Bella smiling; Filene looked back to the men and watched them.

"Hi, I'm Jacob" he introduced himself.

"Hey," Bella greeted meekly.

Filene turned to watch this unfold, even though seeing her dad and his best friend fake fight was more entertaining, this was interesting.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little." He told her.

"Right; No, I remember." Bella said.

'Barely.' Filene thought, rolling her eyes.

Bella looked over at their dads. "Are they always like this?"

Jacob shook his head sadly. "It's getting worse with old age."

Filene shook her head laughing quietly, Bella and Jacob joined. Charlie returned to the truck with Billy following behind him. Charlie leaned against the bright orange but rusted Chevy, Filene believes anyway.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" Bella wondered.

Charlie nodded his head to the truck. "Your homecoming present."

'For Bella it wouldn't exactly would be a homecoming present since she didn't want to be there in the first place… why did Bella move to Forks again? I know she didn't want to be in between mom and pops but… they have been together for years! And wasn't Bella that wanted to travel the world? That was what pops was doing; travel to tour with his baseball team so… WTF?!' Filene thought looking at the sky with a raised eyebrow.

Answers never came, thankfully no one saw her doing this as they were too busy seeing Bella's reaction.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "This?"

Charlie grinned before looking at Billy. "Just bought it off of Billy here."

"Yep." Billy clarified, patting the truck fondly.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob added.

Filene raised an eyebrow at him. "My, what a big brain you have."

Jacob smirked at her. "All the better to outwit you little girl."

"Little? Excuse me old man" Filene said.

He chuckled.

"Oh come on." Bella gasped in disbelief, "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. Are you joking me?"

As Bella opened the door excitedly and quickly, the door slammed into Jacob with a 'thwap' Jacob grunted in pain.

"Sorry." Bella apologized.

This made Filene cover her mouth from laughing before speaking.

"Easy now Bella, he'll need those later in the future!" She told her sister.

Bella popped her head out of the window. "Shut up!"

Filene let out an amused giggle as Bella's head went back in.

"Told you she'd love it" Billy bragged to Charlie. "I'm down with the kids."

Charlie rolled his eyes while Filene leaned against the truck with them smiling.

"Oh, yeah, dude. You're the bomb." Charlie replied sarcastically.

Billy shrugged it off and watched as Charlie subconsciously pulled Filene close to him.

Filene smiled up at her dad and leaned to him.

"So, Filene, are you ready for your present?" Billy asked.

Filene blinked in confusion before looking to her dad and to the truck then back to Charlie, he shook his head in answer.

"That's for Bella, your gift is leaning against it at the back, hiding." He explained.

Filene walked out from Charlie's embrace, and headed for behind the truck. She stopped at the sight of her gift, her jaw dropped at her eyes widened.

Billy rolled over to her side to see her expression and laughed. "Charlie, you should see her face!"

He looked back to Filene. "Your father had been telling me how much you wanted this for your own. I thought this will be better taken cared here with you than with my over bearing son."

Filene walked slowly to the Indian Sportster. Charlie walked to Billy's side and saw his youngest daughter's awed face and chuckled.

"It's in its late 40s I believe." Billy said.

Filene groped everything she could put her hands on. She dreamed of having a one of a kind motorcycle, she thought about a Harley of some sort. However, this was better, much better. Sitting on the seat was a helmet, it had a picture on the side in which had a white wolves running towards the moon.

She squealed before running towards the two men and hugged them to oblivion.

'I don't know about Bella, but this is the best first day at Forks ever!' she thought.

Thirty minutes later, the Blacks were gone, having taken a ride from Charlie. After the whole lot left, Bella and Filene brushed their teeth, and went to bed. Just for tonight, the Swan sisters slept in Bella's bed. It had begun to rain; it calmed Filene, which in return relaxed Bella.

Even though Bella was in a deep sleep, Filene was seeing flashes of people, wolves, Italy and a small child that almost looked like Bella smiling up at her. Filene didn't know whether to smile back or be freaked out as hell.

_An odd dream indeed. Sadly Filene wasn't going to remember it._

**_Review please and also…. Does anyone know who would be a good actress for Filene? _**


	3. Chapter 2 - Oh Snap!

**Chapter 2 Oh Snap! **

**A/N: So it appears that some of you are still wanting Filene with other people lol oh you darling people, very well I shall leave the pole open til the end of this story once I have all of your votes though it is finished I have to be dead straight on the one person to be Filene's true love I cannot be misguided and try and get her to love someone else.**

**I hate those kinds of fanfics with the whole love triangle crap, I already have one with bella in the middle if I choose Jacob don't need to add another person lol.**

**And please if you are an artist could you possibly draw a book cover for this story :)**

**Now enjoy this next chapter and please go to the poll and vote and people read review follow favourite **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Meeting the Vamp- Oh Snap!<p>

The Swan sisters drove into the high school parking lot.

"Our first day at a new school." Filene began, "In March, middle of the semester."

The truck backfires, scaring the crap out of Bella and Filene.

Filene sighed as she put her hand over her fast beating heart. "Great."

Bella nodded in agreement as she got out of the truck. Filene saw some of the kids looking at them and their truck in disbelief, she shook her head at them before walking beside her sister.

"Nice ride." A boy said to the two.

Filene looked at the boy weirdly as Bella replied.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled quietly.

The sisters walked away and towards the school although Filene looked back at the group in confusion when a girl said 'Good one' to the boy from before… what exactly did he say in that comment that deserved a praise?

As they got in, both of them looked at different directions before looking at the map and schedule of the school.

"Well, we have Biology class together." Filene told her sister with a smile.

Filene, maybe a social butterfly but she knew when to study, thanks to that and her talent in biology she was able to go to some of Bella's classes despite her age.

Bella snorted in amusement, "And of course we both have lunch together."

"Of course." Filene agreed. "Where else could I possibly go?"

Just as the two were about to split, another boy popped out of nowhere, making Filene jump a little.

'What is with boys, popping out of nowhere like Freakin' daisies?' Filene practically shouted in her mind trying to calm her heart down once again.

The boy spoke. "You're Isabella, and Filene Swan, the new students."

The sisters looked at each other with a how-does-he-know-that? Look before looking back to him.

"Yes?" Filene replied for the both of them.

He smiled at the two. "Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place."

'Well that answers our question.' Filene thought. 'We have found the gossiper.'

The three began to walk a bit.

"Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date, or shoulder to cry on?" Eric asked them.

Bella looked at him weirdly, Filene was about to pull out the pepper spray on this dude.

"We're really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type" Bella explained to Eric.

He snapped his fingers and smiled. "Good headline for both of your feature."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"I'm on the paper, and you're news baby, front page." He told them.

'He did not just call me baby?' Filene thought narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, no we're not." She stated.

Bella looked frightened, and began to stutter. "You... please don't have any sort of..."

Eric put out a hand to Bella. "Chillax. No feature."

'Is chillax even a word?' Filene thought as she said good bye to Bella, but nothing to Eric.

"Now let's see now. A, History junior, B, Trigonometry senior, C, English senior and D, Biology junior with my sis." Filene read out loud as she headed for her history.

She entered the class, giving the teacher; Mrs. Shall a letter. She headed to the back of the class and waited as the other students came in, it appears Filene came in early, but can she blame herself for trying to escape from Eric.

She was reading her History text book as her teacher had asked, when he came through the door, something in her told her to look up, and when she did, she wished her eyes back into the book. At the door stood the most gorgeous boy she had set her eyes on... yet.

He was tall, muscular but lean figure, honey blonde hair, chalky pale skin, and dark eyes despite his hair tone, and dark shadows under his eyes. He looks as if he belonged in a cemetery as one of the sculpted angels… but by god did she feel the danger from him.

The class began, they were working at WW1, and thankfully Filene was an expert on wars of history. She felt someone watching her, when she looked up, it was the boy... well really he looked like he was in his 20s.

He was looking at her curiously, she returned it by tilting her head, and he grinned. If this was an anime, Filene swore she would have had a nose bleed. She only smiled in return before going back to taking notes.

As it would happen, the guy helped her in place when she got stuck in things without speaking but pointing things out.

This happened during the whole class, what Filene didn't know was that someone was watching this with envy in them.

When the bell rang, Filene was sad that she wasn't able to introduce herself to her 'friend'. She shrugged before heading out the door, only to be pushed to the ground and her things scattered each way. Filene looked up from her fall to watch a red headed girl turn her head to her and smiled, more like sneered.

Filene sighed. "Great, first day of school, I get new friend, and an enemy. Hopefully she's not a cheer leader or anything popular like that."

She started picking up her things when she heard someone kneel down with her and helped her get her things. Filene raised her gaze to say her thanks, only to have it clamped shut.

Now the history guy was gorgeous, this guy... man was sexy as hell, literally.

Tall, burly, extremely muscular, and very intimidating; He had short, slightly curly dark hair, and dimpled cheeks.

By golly, Filene was looking at her dream husband!

"T-thank you." She stuttered taking the stuff from his huge hands.

The man was also chalky pale like the other one, but he looked healthier than him.

He smiled at her. "I saw what Rebecca did, harsh."

"Rebecca being the red head, right?" Filene asked.

He nodded.

"She isn't a cheerleader is she?" she inquired.

The guy chuckled. "No, but she is part of a soccer team or something."

Filene winced. 'That's all I need; someone who can kick, lovely.'

She shook her head before taking out her hand. "My name is Filene, Filene Swan."

He looked at her hand for a long time, she was about to put it down before he shrugged and took it. His hands her ice cold too.

"Emmett, Emmett Cullens." He introduced himself, and then grinned. "Filene? Like, Bambi's girlfriend Filene?"

Filene rolled her eyes, sighing. "No, I was named after my father's great grandmother who lived here."

He blinked.

She noticed. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Filene tilted her head in confusion before looking down at their hands. They have not let go, and to Filene's embarrassment, her other hand had put itself around his hand.

"Your hands are cold." She explained before letting go. "You should really get yourself some gloves or mittens, if they have it in your size anyway."

Filene walked away with a wave and headed for Trigonometry.

Emmett watched the girl, amused, he just found a human friend, and what was more interesting was that she smelled something amazing. Not amazing enough for him to cause a scene, but something to enjoy smelling. Rosalie was going to love this, he Emmett Cullen, was sensitive. Emmett couldn't wait.

Finally, it was lunch. Filene found Bella in a group at a table; her sister waved her to them. Thankfully, Eric –who was in the group- left as Filene sat beside her sister.

"Hey sis." Filene hugged her.

Bella hugged back. "Hey."

They let go of each other, then Filene looked to the two girls who watched them.

"Filene, this is Jessica and Angela. Guys, this is my younger sister Filene." Bella introduced them.

Filene shook hands with Angela and waved at Jessica.

Jessica looked at her curiously. "You mean like Bambi's girlfriend?"

Filene sighed, she looked over to her sister who was smiling, and trying to not laugh.

"No, I was named after my great grandmother." She explained.

The two girls blinked before starting a conversation about a dude named Kirk.

Bella looked out the window and saw four kids walking by the window and towards the door.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Jessica, Angela, and Filene looked up at her before looking to where she was looking at. Jessica and Angela looked at each other smiling, Filene's eyes widen as she saw the history boy with a girl who looked like a pixie, and Emmett was walking along side a blonde model.

Filene sighed, she should have know those boys would have had girlfriends and be popular.

"The Cullens." Angela answered.

"They're Dr. And Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Jessica came in, "They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Angela shrugged. "They kind of keep to themselves."

"Yeah because they're all together, like _together, _together." Jessica sounded as though she just discovered something horrible or sinful.

Filene rolled her eyes at Jessica's tone and began drinking her root beer Barq's. Then she prayed to god for them not to notice her.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like, a thing, I think." Jessica explained, "I'm not even sure it's legal."

Thankfully, no one noticed Emmett nodded to Filene, but Rosalie noticed and looked at her with narrow eyes. Filene sank low in her seat.

Angela looked at Jessica. "Jess, they're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together, it's weird." Jessica said sounding awkward.

Filene looked to Jessica with her famous eyebrow manoeuvre. "It's weird to live together? Isn't that how the courting starts? You know, if they can live with each other, they would get married?"

Angel nodded in understanding with Bella; Jessica looked at her for a second before continuing the introduction of the Cullens.

"Okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice, she's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica said in one breath.

The eyebrow was gone in place with narrowed eyes.

'FYI, he was very nice to me today and never looked as if he was in pain!' Filene's evil side wanted to growl. 'And, if Alice is really weird, then you must be psychotic.'

She looked up to see Alice and Jasper grinning at her before they moved on. Jessica, Angela and Bella saw this and raised their eyebrows at her.

Filene shrugged, not wanting to talk about it, so, she changed the subject. "So, Dr. Cullen is like a foster dad/matchmaker or something?"

It worked; Jessica nodded as she took a bite of her lunch, and Angela faked a wistful sigh.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." She said.

Jessica smiled, as if in agreement with her. Bella looked away from her sister, noting to ask her sister about the grinning; it was out of her mind when she saw _him._

"W-who's that?" she whispered.

The girls looked to the door, and as the boy came in, there was silence between girls.

The guy looked at Filene for a second, looking amused before looking blank. When she saw that, and tilted her head in curiosity.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said with a saucy smile.

Filene scrunched up her nose.

'Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie? Old names for them, but cool' she thought.

"He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." Her smile was gone and was replaced with a bitter voice.

Filene smiled as she watched him; he must have heard what Jessica had said because he smirked. She wanted to test his hearing and began sing in her head.

"Well I wouldn't say he's gorgeous," she said.

Just as she thought, Edward looked her way with an _are-you-serious?_ So did Angela and Jessica.

Filene shrugged. "I mean if you go for weak little boys then sure bop him, but I prefer a tanned dude than these super vampire pale boys."

Edward swerved to her in wide eyes, Filene blinked, and she never saw such a dangerous face.

Jessica snorted. "Like I care, you know? So, yeah."

Bella bit her bottom lip, turning to Edward and what Filene surprisingly guess, was checking him out. Filene looked over as well, since her sister was doing it, why not.

"Seriously, like, don't waste your time." Jessica warned, seeing Bella look over.

Bella laughed. "I wasn't planning on it."

She looked back, biting her lip. Filene did the Charlie eyebrows raise.

"That's not what it looks like." She whispered to her sister.

Bella weakly elbowed her sister in the rib, which did nothing to Filene. Filene looked back to the Cullens to see Edward watching Bella, looking a bit frustrated. He must have felt Filene watching him because he looked to her questionably.

She glared at him and mouthed. 'Hurt her and I'll make your life a living hell'

His eyes widened in surprise before looking away smiling, he said something to the group and they looked to her. She gave a 'bring it' movement before going back to her lunch. Jasper smirked in amusement with Alice, while Emmett gave her an Oh-we-will look, Rosalie and Edward looked her amused and curiously.

'Well, at least Rosalie isn't going to kill me, yet' she thought as she turned back to Jessica and Angela who were now telling Filene about the people Bella had made friends with. What she didn't know was that Rebecca has been watching her with murder in her eyes.

The Cullens noticed this.

"Rebecca is starting up on her after Jasper left, tried to bash her into the wall, but the girl got moves, and ended up landing on the floor." Emmet murmured, narrowing his eyes at Rebecca.

Rosalie and Jasper didn't look too pleased about that.

Edward was surprised at how the youngest Swan sister affected his brothers and sisters, Alice was pouting.

Things were going to change pretty fast.


	4. Chapter 3 - Damn the Hormones!

**Chapter 3: Curse My Heart, Mind, Hormones**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**B**ella introduced Filene to Mike Newton when they met up in the hallway.

Filene thought that was hilarious, before wondering if his dads name was Isaac. He took them to Biology. Mike was a little surprised that a freshman like Filene was that smart, that is, until she showed him this semester and next semester tables.

"Mr. Molina." Mike greeted the teacher inside the classroom.

Filene looked about the pace and was surprised at all the birds about the place.

"Hey, Mike." The teacher returned, looking up to him.

Mike pointed to the Swans for Mr. Molina, before waving good bye and heading for his seat.

Bella went to the teacher and as she went to him, she spotted Edward as Filene did, and gave a meek smile. At that moment the fan behind Bella swerved in her direction, and blew her hair in a way that made Filene think about the slow motion scene when a dude sees an attractive woman, Filene almost laughed at that image.

She looked over to Edward and looked at him weirdly. He went rigid in his seat for a moment he looked like he was going to hurl, and then he closed his hand over his mouth.

Filene blinked a few before sitting behind them with a girl with glasses on, and dyed blue hair. Filene became good acquaintances with her lab partner in ten seconds.

"All right, guys, today we are gonna be observing the behaviour of _planar_, aka flatworms." Mr. Molina began the lesson.

Through the whole class, Filene had watched as Bella smelled her hair, which was an insult for her because she brushed and style it for her. Then watched as Edward glared at her sister so hard that even she was becoming uncomfortable, apparently Edward knew when the bell was going to ring, because he shot off his seat a second before the bell rang.

As he left, Filene could tell her sister was not going to let this go. She sighed as she followed the now pissed Bella.

After school, Filene waited at the truck and waited for Bella to come. She watched in curiosity as the Cullens 'descended' into the parking lot, she rolled her eyes at how graceful they walked, and almost laughed at the image of Emmett taking ballet.

Edward looked to Filene as he got to his Volvo, his eyebrow lifted at her, she returned with some annoyance.

'What? Never saw a girl with boobs that wasn't attracted to you before?' she thought, and hoped it said so in her expression.

It must have, because he appeared to be laughing as he went in. Jasper was the last one to go in, but he looked to her once more with a friendly grin before following. As the Cullen Cars left, Bella came barging –hardly- through the school and towards her and the truck.

"What happened?" Filene asked as her sister unlocked her door.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered quickly.

Filene shrugged. "Okay."

The silence only lasted a few seconds. "What was that guy's problem?"

Filene blinked in confusion and surprise before looking thoughtful.

"Well, I think he was a sore loser in elementary school and so now he is trying with all of his power to win a popular girl, which is sadly you and thankfully not me." Filene explained, and was making a point.

Bella rolled her eyes, getting the point. "I meant Edward Cullen, Filly, not Eric."

Filene faked surprise. "Really?"

Bella gave Filene a look.

Filene only smiled. "So one guy doesn't like you, who cares? It's not the end of the world."

"But Filene, he looked as if he was going to puke when I came in, and he has black eyes-"

"Why the hell are you looking into his eyes? And another thing, Black, like _Supernatural _demon black or just a really dark... hold on, so did Jasper and Emmett!" Filene exclaimed.

"And why are you looking into their eyes?" Bella asked in turn with annoyance in her voice.

"Because it was either their eyes or their ass." Filene answered making Bella raise an eyebrow. "But that is beside the point, Emmett and Jasper's eyes are black too and I don't mean the _Supernatural _kind but like a cat's eye that dilates their pupils bigger."

Bella nodded and watching the road intensely, this worried Filene.

"You're not going obsess over this, are you?" she asked.

"Of course not." Bella laughed, it was the same tone she used when she said she wasn't going to waste her time on him, which she was doing. "Are you?"

"No!" Filene said disgust, "I'd rather date a werewolf you know I was heat seeker in the past life."

Bella snorted at this, it was true whenever Filene was near something warm she usually winds up being close to it. Hence why some girls didn't like Filene hanging around their boyfriends even though she has told them time and time again that she was not interested in any of them.

'There was one though Filene.' Her mini slightly more feminine whispered.

Yes, there was one; when she was nine years old her mom and dad decided to take her to a summer camp which wasn't far away from Forks so she not only went and learned new things at camp she was able to visit her dad for the three to five weeks at his place.

The first time she met him, she thought he had the nicest auburn hair she had ever seen and she instantly went up to him to tell him so. His reply was at first shock before slowly, a beautiful smile brightened his face ever since then for five years they have been penpals/camp bffs thought honestly Filene was half way in love with him.

Unfortunately, he was a few years older than Filene and was already in college, through the months they stopped emailing each other. Filene felt a total heart break when she received a snailmail letter with him saying how he had a girlfriend who didn't really like him contacting Filene like 'star cross lovers' and that if he didn't stop it she would break up with him.

Filene could only guess that he really loved the girl and wished Filene goodbye. The only reason Filene hadn't burned the letters or the deleted the emails that she had put in a folder in her Gmail, was a simple sentence.

_PS. I will never forget you Filene, Never._

"Never, Never." Filene whispers with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Too many trees." Filene replied.

Bella snorted. "You're telling me."

They reached the Cafe their dad had told them to meet at. Bella parked and went inside where they found their dad, drinking his coffee. Filene sat on his right while Bella sat on the left.

"Hey Dad." Filene greeted, kissing his cheek.

Charlie was embarrassed and mumbled. "Hey."

Bella picked up her menu. "Hey"

Filene huffed at this disaster of a greeting, but contented herself at looking at the menu as well.

They got their orders quickly and were now waiting for it. Filene and Charlie talked about the latest CSI New York as Bella would put a comment or two in, then Filene talked about what happened to the truck that morning which got Bella to talk some more with Charlie. Filene watched this amused, she hoped this will never end.

That was when the waitress came with their food.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are." She told the Swan sisters, "And so gorgeous."

"Yep!" Filene said with a smile. "Just like dad."

Charlie smiled amused. "Don't even start Filly, or I'll take away your bike privilege."

The lady giggled at Filene's horrified look.

"I give a compliment and you threaten to take my baby away, Why?" she asked.

A man came from behind the waitress before Charlie could answer. "Hey girls. You remember me?"

Bella and Filene looked at each other, shook their head and looked to Charlie before looking back to the man.

"I played Santa one year." He tried.

"Yeah, Waylon, they haven't had a Christmas here since Bella was four and Filene was two." Charlie told Waylon.

"I bet I made an impression, though, didn't I?" he asked the two.

"You always do." Charlie replied for them.

"Butt-crack Santa?" the waitress said to them.

The Swans snorted.

"Hey," Waylon defended himself. "Kids love those little bottles, though."

"All right, let the girls eat their garden burger and cheese burger, Waylon." She told him, pushing him away.

She leaned towards the sisters. "As soon as you're done, I will bring you two your favourites."

"Chocolate fudge brownies, and a berry cobbler, remember?" she said, "Your dad still has it. Berry cobbler every Thursday and the chocolate fudge brownie every Friday."

"Thank you. That'd be great." Bella said smiling.

Filene nodded and she chewed down on her cheese burger. Charlie was cutting his stake and was about to reach for the ketchup when Bella did the same.

"Here." Charlie said giving it to Bella.

"Thanks." Bella whispered.

Filene had finished her cheese burger and was now on the fries, Charlie blinked.

"Now I know you got that from me." He told her.

Bella laughed at Filene's confused face.

After their food, they headed off home; Filene was already fast asleep in Bella's truck when they got home. Charlie picked her up bridle style and followed Bella into their room.

Bella let Filene sleep on her bed as she worked on her homework, and then decided to call Renee. She woke up Filene and put her cell phone on speaker.

"Hey mom." they both said in unison.

"Hey, honeys. So, listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida.-"

An automated voice came from the phone. "Please insert $1.25 for an additional three minutes."

"Mom, where's your cell?" Filene asked.

"Okay, don't laugh. I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away!" Their mom lied.

Bella and Filene laughed anyway.

"Screaming, I literally rebel technology now." She told the two.

"We miss you." Bella said.

"Oh, I miss you, too." Renee cooed into the phone, "But tell me more about your school. Now, what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you two?"

Filene didn't know which one to answer first, but it seems Bella got it, she sighed softly.

"Well, they're all very welcoming." Bella said in a tone that even Filene and Renee could hear.

"Uh oh, tell me all about it." Renee said gently.

"It doesn't even matter." Bella tried to excuse.

"Yes, it does honey-" Renee returned.

"We've got homework to do. I'll talk to you later." Bella interrupted her.

There was a silence before Renee talked again.

"Okay, I love you two." She said.

"Love you, too" Bella replied before hanging up.

Bella had a thoughtful look, as if remembering something; Filene had already fell asleep with her head on Bella lap. Bella got off gently and got dressed for bed. As soon as she lay down, Filene crawled closer to her sister for warmth.

The next day, Filene stayed in the truck as her sister waited for the Cullens –Edward- To confront him and to find out what his problem was.

Filene just knew all this will not end well.

"So much for not obsessing over Edward." She murmured.

Bella ignored her as the Cullens came up on a jeep, with Emmett on top of it, or something like that, but no Eddie.

Emmett and Jasper nodded their heads at either Bella or Filene, they never knew. Bella and her sister looked at each other in confusion.

Then out of nowhere, a liquorice stick smacked Filene's head and Bella's back. The two looked back to see Tyler, Filene guessed that he was inviting them to come over. Filene shook her head; along with Bella who showed that she was 'Reading' a book.

The next few days, Edward never showed, much to Filene's relief and Bella's annoyance.

Things were hectic with Filene's days as well.

Jasper and she watched each other suspiciously through the whole class; it's funny that the teacher hadn't noticed. Emmett has been walking her to her classes, trying to be sneaky about it but failing, Rebecca hasn't been trying to attack, yet. Even the chick Rosalie was watching Filene for a bit.

Things were getting weird, but they're gonna be a whole lot weirder.

One day, on a Thursday, Filene was heading for the cafeteria when she saw that Rebecca was leaning against the wall with three more girls, looking straight at her.

'Crap.' Filene thought as she swerved to the left and began to walk faster to anywhere.

She heard more footsteps following her, and when she turned her head to see, it was Rebecca and her gang.

Filene kicked in high gear, doing her death walk and she turned a corner.

Just as she did, something or someone grabbed the back of her jacket and lifted her up, and up. Filene squealed quietly as she was brought up on the fire escape ladder, when she looked behind her to see who did it, she was quite shocked at who it was.

Emmett Cullen, his face was close to her face as he looked behind her to check something before grabbing her wrist and turned so he could put her on his back and started climbing the ladder.

"Hold on Koala bear." he told her, as he climbs.

'Do I have a choice?' Filene thought in annoyance as she practically flew up the fire escape, clinging to his shoulder in surprise.

Filene didn't know whether she was shocked at more, that Emmet's skin was as cold as ice, his was strong enough to pick her up by her jacket, or going top speed up the ladder like Spiderman.

As they got up to the roof, Emmett, who had seem to have forgot about her, looked down the building to see Rebecca and her girls looking about for Filene. When it seems like they have given up, Rebecca scowled before heading back to the cafeteria.

Emmett grinned arrogantly.

Of course Filene wasn't seeing this, for she was still trying to find a way get down from Emmett without hurting herself.

She couldn't, she sighed, and just held onto his shoulders, and her legs around his waist.

"Umm, not that I'm not grateful for your rescue, but I'd like to get down from you, please?" she asked.

Emmett turned his head and looked at her in surprise. "Oh! Sure."

He crouched down a little and let her down.

"Thanks." she said.

Her curiosity was driving her nuts; she looked down the building and was surprised at how far down it was.

She looked to him. "How did you get us up here so fast?"

He shrugged leaning against the rail besides her looking at her. "In case you haven't notice, I'm pretty fit to go do anything fast."

'Pretty fit, isn't the word I'd chose.' she thought looking at his ripped arms and began to wonder his he had eight or six abs.

She smacked her hormones down.

"That still doesn't answer my question, physically; you can't get up here in exactly…" she calculated in her head "twenty seconds without either pulling a muscle or something…. Are you on steroids?"

He blinked before leaning his head back and laughs.

Filene couldn't help the smile that appeared at the sight of Emmett laughing.

Once he quieted down he went a little closer to her.

"No Filene, I'm not, I just workout as much as I can." he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you do for a workout? Wrestle with bears?"

He tensed up for a second before grinning.

"Something like that." he answered.

Filene watched him for a moment, just as he was, she couldn't help notice that his eyes were golden, like tigers. It looked unnatural on him, but it only intensified his person.

"Is there a reason why you've been walking me to classes, Alice waving hello to me like a long lost sister, Jasper staring at me, and Rosalie lurking around every corner?" she asked.

Emmett's grin twitched. "You saw that huh?"

Filene crossed her arms and nodded.

"It's not very hard to see a bouncer such as yourself, following me around." she said.

He walked away from the rail, and started walking; she followed around in a circle, making sure her back wasn't facing him. Filene was now between Emmett and the rail, which didn't comfort her mind and heart.

Emmett walked closer to her, his lips played a playful grin as well as his eyes as his face came nose to nose with her.

"You interest us; you had threatened us, with no fear. We have never been threatened by little girls like you." he said.

"I'm not little! I'm two inches taller than Bella, and I'm not a child!" she defended herself.

"No, you're not a child," he got a little closer. "Not even close."

Her heart was pounding in her ears, she tried to slow down her heart, but it only quickened.

He smiled in amusement.

'Oh snap, he can probably hear my heart.' she thought.

She cleared her throat.

"I, I better go, Bella might be wondering where I am." she excuse herself and was ready to move away when he put his arms on each side of her, caging her.

His tiger eyes search hers with such curiosity, Filene felt weird. Then she remembered about Edward's attitude with Bella.

"Hey what's up with your brother looking like he was gonna hurl when he saw Bella?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "He has been very rude to her and I want to know what's his problem?"

Emmett grinned. "Edward has a weird way of showing that he likes girls, I mean don't all boys act rude or strange to the girl he likes?"

Filene raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Emmett you tell me, I am not a boy."

Emmett chuckled. "Well _I _wouldn't really know, after all, I am a man, not a little boy."

"You are a man physically but you are still a teenager Emmett." Filene said.

Emmett looked up from where he was looking to Filene and stood up a little before walking slowly closer to Filene.

"Filene." his voice purred her name once he was close enough to her face.

Now her heart practically jumping out of her chest and her hormones were cheering him on.

_Go Emmett, go Emmett, it's your birthday!_

'Shut up!' she told them.

"You are one hell of a girl." he said. "I'll be jealous of the one who takes you away."

Filene pulled away quickly looking up at him with eyes widened.

His eyes shined brightly as he grinned before he ran towards the ladder and disappeared down it.

Her mind was blank, and her hormones, heart, and brains were debating.

Brain: Don't even think about it, there is something wrong with that dude.

Heart: *Has been melted and will not talk*

Hormones: There's absolutely nothing wrong with that _man_.

Filene: I'm fifteen years old, what could I possibly do with someone like him, and he has a girlfriend, I will not be the other girl!

Hormones: Jessica was unsure of that so you can ask Rosalie when you see her next time.

Head/Filene: Rosalie!

Heart: *Revived* are you nuts! If she asked her that, she would tear me out of her body!

Head: Yeah and why even ask when you're not going to ask him out.

Hormones/Filene: She's/I'm not?

Head: *Nods* yes you are not doing that. And besides, think about your heart when he leaves you if you get too attached to him.

Heart: Oh dear, I afraid head is right, I'm not strong enough to take on that kind of relationship. What about Jacob?

Hormones: OMG! Tall dark and Handsome!

Filene: yeah and he likes Bella.

Head: How do you know that?

Filene: Did we not see heart make a disappoint heart beat when we saw that Jacob had only eyes for Bella, I will not be seconds.

The meeting was adjourned.

Filene sighed as she headed over the ladder, she was half way down when the fire escape decided to extent itself longer, Filene screamed as it fell down. It stopped as she landed on her feet. She blinked a few times before letting go of the ladder and made her way to Bella, she never wants to do that again.

Three days later, it was snowing. Well it had snowed, now it's just slush and rain, Bella was out first before Filene whom followed behind.

Bella headed towards the truck when she fell down, grunting. Charlie and Filene walked steady on the ice spots towards her.

"You alright?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bella said chuckling a little as she got up. "Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated."

"Yeah." Charlie agreed. "That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald."

"That's good to know." Filene said as she put her back pack into the truck.

She got in and started the car for Bella as she talked to Charlie for a bit. A few minutes later, the girls were on their way to another school day.


	5. Chapter 4 - Swing and a Miss Bella

**Chapter 4 Swing and a Miss, Bella**

**A/N: It seems that rockstar punch and my neighbor with love problems –who thinks he can rant about it to me when I myself have no love life so he can just go away- are keeping me from leaving my laptop and working on this story. **

**Oh yeah I just watch Adore with Xavier in it let me tell you guys, holy crap 0o0**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Swing and a Miss, Bella<p>

_Whenever I sang my songs_  
><em>On this stage on my own<em>  
><em>Whenever I said these words<em>  
><em>Wishing they would be heard<em>  
><em>I saw you smiling at me<em>  
><em>Was it real or just my fantasy?<em>

* * *

><p>Bella and Filene headed for Biology, followed by the annoying Eric who tried to ask Bella out but had failed with the help of Mike. Filene cheered in her head for Mike's interruption, when they left the two, only for Filene to frown and Bella be surprised for there he was, sitting in at his table; Edward Cullen. Bella headed straight for him and Filene followed to see her lab partner.<p>

As they sat, Edward did the weirdest thing, he said hello. Filene watched the two very carefully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week." He said politely.

Filene raised an eyebrow. 'Yes you did, you just ignored her.'

"I'm Edward Cullen, You're Bella?" he asked.

'No, she's Kirsten Stewart, of course she's Bella!' Filene thought sarcastically.

Bella nodded. "Yes and the girl glaring at you is my sister Filene."

Edward looked at her for a second before looking to Filene who was glaring at him.

"After Bambi's girlfriend right?" he asked, with a grin.

Filene looked at him. "The scary thing is you know who that is… should I warn the other boys about you?"

Edward blinked before chuckling, Bella on the other scowled at Filene. Filene just shrugged before talking to her partner, Carl.

During the class, Filene watched as the two talked to each other.

"Ladies first." He said, passing the microscope to Bella.

Carl did the same; Filene looked into the microscope then telling Carl the phase before looking back to the two in front of her. Carl could see Filene had bigger fish to fry rather than the phases and smiled, answering the rest of the questions just so Filene can watch her sister.

Filene knew she had a new best friend in Carl.

"You were gone." Bella said before looking into the microscope.

"Yes, I was out of town for a couple of days, personal reasons." he told Bella.

Bella passed the microscope. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked

Bella shrugged, things were getting boring for Filene so she went back to Carl, helping him out for the rest of the class.

Bella had won the golden onion, which was pretty cool to Filene. She gave Bella and Edward space by walking a little bit slower than she usually did, but kept an eye on the two.

Bella said something, Edward looked tense before walking away from her and headed to the door, he went by Filene who was glaring at him before going to her sister.

"Well, are you satisfied? Can you drop him and continue on your life?" she asked Bella.

Bella blinked back from her thoughts. "What? What did you say?"

Filene blinked in astonishment before sighing grudgingly. "Apparently not."

Bella looked at her sister in confusion before shaking her head and walking with her to the lunch room. After school, Filene followed her grump sister to the truck, she went over to the other side the truck and waited for Bella to get the keys and unlock the door. Sadly, Bella was too busy looking at Edward who was on the other side of the parking lot.

Edward was doing the same. Okay this was getting annoying to Filene, Bella was obsessing over some dumbass who doesn't know his ass from his elbow and it was getting ridiculous.

"Sis, for all that is holy, forget about it! Let's mind our own business." Filene told her.

Bella sighed, turning her back on Edward. And Filene knew if the accident had not come, Bella had would have done just that, but no, fate decides to not let her do that.

A van came swerving, heading straight for Bella. It was Tyler's van, slipping across the ice.

"BELLA!" Filene screamed, sliding out of the window and in front of her sister as the van came closer.

"FILENE!" Bella shouted holding her sister.

Out of nowhere, Edward was there. Hold both the sisters as her stopped the van from crushing them. While Bella was in awe, Filene was in shock.

'What the hell!'

The last thing Filene saw afterwards was Edward jumping over the truck, people crowding into their space, and the other Cullens looking pissed off.

* * *

><p>Of course Filene passed out the moment she saw that Edward was gone, collapsing beside her sister.<p>

She found herself on a hospital bed with Bella sitting on it next to her as a nurse was looking at her, and their dad standing beside. Filene sat up slowly and then came in Dr. Sexy.

Filene did a double take and her mouth was open.

_Heart/head/hormones/Filene: OH MAMA! Doctor! I got a bad case of loving you!_

"I heard the chief's daughters were here." he said as he came towards them.

Charlie greeted him. "Dr. Cullen."

"Charlie," he looked to the nurse, "I've got this one, Jackie."

Dr. Cullen took Nurse Jackie's clipboard and took a look at it. "Isabella, Filene."

"Bella" the girls corrected.

Dr. Cullen smiled and began talking all doctor like, Filene wasn't really paying attention to his words, more like his looks.

'What is up with the Cullens and their looks? I swear to god, there's a camera man somewhere around here taking pictures of these guys!' Filene thought.

Thankfully, her head, heart and hormones were too busy gapping at Dr. Cullen to respond to anything.

"- I think you'll be just fine." Dr. Cullen assured Charlie, but was looking at Bella.

Bella, whom Feline discovered was behind us, began to talk. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean-"

He was interrupted by Charlie grabbing the curtain and pulling it between us, looking clearly annoyed with the boy. Filene smiled as she shook her head at her dad's protectiveness, it was ridiculous but Filene never felt safer.

Her shaking of the head stopped when she was caught by the chin by super ice cold hands, her eyes nearly popped out as Dr. Cullen's face came closer.

"What's with doctors and their cold hands?" Filene asked.

Dr. Cullen looked her in the eyes and grinned. "It comes with working in a hospital."

"Oh." was her response.

"Well, Filene will be fine, she was just in shock." he told Charlie.

"I did just saw my sister's life flash before my eyes, of course I would be in shock." she said. "It was the most boring sequence of my life!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at Filene as the other men chuckled. Bella turned back to Dr. Cullen, trying to look innocent which was a fail since Filene could see Dr. Cullen wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, it would have been a whole lot worst if Edward wasn't there" she said. "He knocked me out of the way." she told Dr. Cullen.

Filene blinked. "Hold the phone! Jackass Edward saved someone!"

"Filene." Charlie warned her, before looking back to the Doc. "Edward? Your boy?"

Dr. Cullen looked up for a second before looking back to the clipboard, this made Filene a little suspicious, and her brain came back from its melt down while the others were still having a party. Thankfully, her brain and she were able to smack them into concentration on the mystery of the Cullens.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Bella conued, trying to get something out of Dr. Cullen. "I mean, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

Filene had to raise an eyebrow at her sister.

Head: _She's kind of failing, no?_

Filene mentally nodded her head before looking back at the two.

"Sounds like you were very lucky." Dr. Cullen said looking at her, smiling politely.

'Swing and a miss, Bella.' Filene thought as the doctor walked away from the Swans. Bella didn't look very happy about it.

The Swans got their stuff and was heading out the door when their dad spoke up. "I got to go sign some paperwork. You should… you should probably call your mom."

Bella and Filene looked at their dad; it was Bella who said what they thought.

"Did you tell her?" she said.

Charlie shrugged like 'DUH!' Filene couldn't blame her dad, after all, they did just survived a -would have-been car crash.

Of course Bella didn't see that and walked away, taking out her phone groaning. "She's probably just freaking out."

Filene followed her, when they reached around the corner they saw Rosalie, Dr. Cullen, and Edward talking very quietly. Dr. Cullen must have seen them because the three looked their way. Filene tensed up a little, while Bella on the other hand.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Edward.

Dr. Cullen took Rosalie away, and Edward went towards the two. Not wanting to talk to Edward, Filene took Bella's cell phone.

"I'll call mom." Filene told Bella and walked towards their dad.

On one ring, her mom was on the phone. "Bella!"

"No mom, it's me Filene," she said.

"Filene! Are you alright! Where's Bella? Why are you using her phone? Is she alright?-" Her mom babbled.

"Mom, mom! It's okay, we're okay, and the van barely hit us." Filene reassured her worried mother. "We were saved by Bella's crush, he got to us really fast, so nothing bad happened, I'm using Bella's phone because she was going to call you but she's caught up with something."

"Oh, okay, well, I'm just glad you and Bella are okay, I'll tell Phil. So, Bella's got a crush huh?' her mom said playfully.

"Ugh all the way mom, it's driving me insane." Filene said smiling.

Thankfully, their dad wasn't nearby to hear this.

"Oh! It must be a serious one since it's getting to you, but what about you?" her mom asked.

Filene smiled, ever since that day, her mom had always made sure that Filene was okay when Bella got a crush.

"No mom, not this time, I'm going to wait after I graduate from school before I get a boyfriend." she said.

"Well that is sensible of you, got that from your dad." her mom said with a laugh. "But it's okay for you to crush on someone honey, you know that, right?"

"Yeah mom, listen I have to go, I'll tell Bella to email you when we get home okay?" Filene said.

"… Alright, but stay safe, I love you, and tell Bella the same alright?" her mom said.

"Love you to mom, with all my heart." Filene said and hanged up.

She turned and saw her sister whom did not look happy whatsoever, Filene walked towards her sister.

"You okay Bells?" Filene asked.

"Why won't Edward tell me the truth, I mean I saw him from across the lot, and he-" Filene interrupted her.

"It's called privacy Bella, not everyone has to explain themselves, we just leave them be and be grateful that they took the time to save us." she said.

Bella looked at her for a moment. "You have a hunch… don't you?"

"Only a little one, but I'm not going to explore it… but from the way you are staring at me, I have no choice but to discover it." Filene said, seeing Bella's stubborn face. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

* * *

><p>Filene was dreaming of running with wolves, she felt like Mowgli in one of the Jungle Book movies. She felt a freedom; she knew she would never feel, next to her, was a reddish brown wolf, which was looking at her as if smiling.<p>

The next she knew, she was awake, Bella had turned on the light.

"Belllaaaa!" Filene moaned. "I was running with the wolves, why did you wake me?"

"Sorry Filene, I just, I just thought I saw Edward in the corner there." Bella explained.

Filene looked over at the corner she was talking about, and did see some dirt on the floor, and the closed window opened; her bed was the nearest to the corner, and the window.

She was instantly up and went under her bed.

"I thought I had no need for this, but, it appears we have a stalker on our hands." she muttered as she reached in and felt cold metal in her hands.

Bella snorted. "Filene, I highly doubt Edward would get into our room."

"Well explain the dirt on the floor, and the supposed closed window that I know for a fact that you closed." Filene said, pulling out Livy.

Livy was a metal bat that Filene used for defence when Phil was away, in case a burglar came in or something. She got it from Phil himself so she knew it was a true metal bat.

Filene went back into bed, but with the bat in her hand. "Now, go to sleep Bella, we have a field trip to go to tomorrow."

Bella nodded before lying down, she didn't know why, but she always felt a lot safer with Filene when she held the baseball bat. Maybe it was because she knew Filene knew how to use it.

* * *

><p>"I need everybody's permission slip, okay?" Mr. Molina shouted. "Sammy, please collect them."<p>

Filene leaned against the truck while Bella was staring at the ground as if looking for something, and replaying the scene. Filene knew because that was what Bella told her.

They looked up to see Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Ever since the accident, they have kept their distance from Bella and Filene, but Jasper still helped her out with History, so it wasn't a total lost for Filene.

Out of nowhere came Mike, scaring the hell out of Filene.

"Look at you two, huh?" he said, before going all Einstein on us. "You're alive!"

Bella snorted while Filene was smiling in amusement.

"I know, yeah." Bella said. "False alarm, I guess."

"Yeah." Filene agreed.

Filene looked up from the conversation and saw Edward not looking so happy with Mike talking to Bella.

'Well, that's what you get dumbass!'

He turned to me, Filene froze, staring wide eyed at Edward. He quickly turned away from Filene and to Bella.

'…can he…'

Filene shook her head and listened in to the conversation.

"Now, I wanted to ask you, you know, if you know, it's like a month away, but…" Mike was babbling to Bella.

However, Bella's eyes were only for Edward so Filene had to listen to Mike.

Mike laughs nervously. "Do you want to go to prom with me?"

Bella was still at a daze, Mike tried again.

"So, what do you think?" he said.

He got her attention finally.

"About what?" Bella asked.

Filene thought shaking her head.

"Do you want to go? To Prom? With me?" He asked.

"Oh… prom. Dancing. Not such a good idea for me." Bella said. "Filene and I have something that weekend anyway."

Filene looked at her with a raised brow. _Why exactly are you bringing me into this?_

"We're going to Jacksonville (ha-ha my last name is Jackson! Maybe I should be living over there) that weekend." Bella explained.

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked.

"Non- refundable ticket." Filene jumped in.

Mike looked disappointed, but nodded his head. Filene felt so for him.

"You should ask Jessica." Filene said. "I know she wants to go with you."

Mike looked over to Jessica who looking over to them quite nervously and smiled a little at Mike. Mike's ego went up a notch and smiled at Filene in thanks.

"Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on." Mr. Molina shouted. "We got to go, we got to go. Green is what?"

"Go?" Filene answered.

"Good, and that's what you should be doing!' Mr. Molina said.

Mike, Bella, and Filene walked over into the bus with the Cullens following them.

* * *

><p>"Egg shells, carrot tops. Compost is cool." Mr. Molina explained. "Now, stuff that in there, Eric."<p>

Eric, unfortunately was elected to stuff compost into the machine, Filene had to grimace.

"Now, I am going to make a steaming cup of compost tea." Mr. Molina said.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Filene thought, plugging her nose.

Bella giggled at Filene and patted her back in pity before walking past Edward, Filene almost screamed with joy! Bella was ignoring him.

"What's in Jacksonville?" Edward asked as they walked by him.

'Damn!' Filene groaned.

Bella looked freaked out. "How did you know that?"

"You didn't answer my question." Edward said.

Filene turned around and looked at him before turning forward, while Bella said. "Well, you don't answer any of mine, so, I mean, you don't even say hi to me."

"Hi." Edward greeted.

Bella snorted in annoyance, Filene now raised an eyebrow at him. "A little too late there, no?"

Edward's lips twitched upwards.

"Are you going to tell us how you stopped the van?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." he said.

Bella and Filene looked up in surprise.

"I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." he explained.

Bella looked disappointed while Filene looked at him, very annoyed.

"Edward, you're looking at the adrenaline queen here." Bella said pointing to Filene. "I know what it does, and does not stop vans."

Edward looked at Filene, looking puzzled for a moment. It was true, Filene has had little episodes of adrenaline since she was ten, she could go fast, but not as fast as Edward was, nor as strong.

"I answered your question." Edward said

Bella sighed. "Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville!"

Of course Bella's clumsiness kicks in. Filene and Edward grab hold of Bella's arms so she didn't fall down.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?" Edward said, a little pissed.

"Dude, chillax, it happens." Filene snapped at Edward before taking Bella and walking forward.

Filene had to stop because she realized she just pulled an Eric and decided later she was going to watch some movies after school to rehab herself.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time." he apologised.

Filene looked back. "Oh, so you noticing that just now or before?"

Edward glared at Filene before looking back at Bella. "I just think it's the best way-"

"Bella, Filene! Guess who just asked me to prom." Jessica asked in excitement.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Mike." Filene said, looking over at a happy Mike who then looked over to Filene, smiling.

"Yeah, I actually thought that Mike was going to ask either you or Bella. It's not going to be weird, though, right?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, zero weirdness." Filene said, happy for Jessica. "You guys are great together."

"I know, right?" Jessica said to Filene, doing little happy jumps.

After that little scenario, Filene followed her friends to the worm pit and tried to finds some worms with a stick while Bella walked over to the bus, and was followed by Edward.

"Hey guys?" Filene said watching this.

The guys looked up and saw what she was seeing.

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

Angela looked thoughtful. "I don't think so, I mean, they're just talking."

"I know, but sometimes, the way he looks at her…" Filene faded off.

"I know what you mean." Mike said, "He looks like he going to eat her or something."

"Exactly!" Filene exclaimed.

"Hey," Jessica said, trying to calm Filene "If she gets into trouble, I know without a doubt that Bella will call for you."

"Totally." Eric said. "Now, let's find a huge worm."

The girls grimaced as Filene and the boys dug into the worm pit, to find a one.

* * *

><p>As they went home, Filene could tell that Bella was not in a very good mood so she left her alone and though about the Cullens. Not anyone specific but all of them, the way they look at people, their eyes changing, pale skin, cold skin. Her hunch was kicking in double time, it was trying to tell her something, and she just didn't know what.<p>

Once they got home, they found their dad sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. Bella walked and put her backpack on the chair, unfortunately she missed, which made her even more pissed.

"Hey, your mom called. Again." He said.

Bella picked up the plate with a harsh sigh. "Well, that's your fault. You shouldn't have told her about the "almost" accident. Are you finished?"

Their dad blinked at how fast she was talking before he spoke. "Yeah."

Bella walked over to the sink while Filene spread her homework on the table.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Charlie agreed. "She always did know how to worry."

Bella took a glass and filled it with water, taking tiny sips.

"She seems different. She seems happy." he said.

Filene could hear the tone of his voice, he was happy for their mom, but… Filene took her dad's hand into hers.

"Phil sounds like an all right guy." Charlie continued, squeezing Filene's hand.

Bella dumped the rest of the water from the glass down the sink before clearing her throat and looking over at him.

"Yeah, he is." an awkward silence, then Bella walked her way up to their bedroom.

"…Okay." Charlie said, looking to Filene. "Did I say something wrong?"

Filene shook her head. "No dad, it's just school, it's getting hard for her, especially with all the high school pressure, you know how that felt.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

Filene turned back to her homework, and Charlie would help her once in a while, but also learns something different. Bella maybe his little girl, but Filene, she was a blessing; she could cut an awkward silence with one word, which is good because Bella and him seemed to have many of those.

"Filene." he said.

Filene looked up to her dad.

"Keep an eye out for your sister, I know I should be saying this to her with you but." Charlie tried to explain.

Filene grinned. "But, Bella clumsiness is bound to give her trouble, I know dad and I will."

Charlie grinned back before returning to his newspaper. "And let me know if a boy comes your way, I need to clean my shot gun."

Filene laughed. "I need to clean mine as well."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And since when have you had one?"

"Since I had a cop for a dad." She replied.

With that, the two laughed.


End file.
